1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an electronic device, more particularly relate to a regulator and a voltage generator.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor memory is divided into a volatile memory device and a non-volatile memory device.
The volatile memory device means a memory device where stored data becomes lost if supplying of a power is stopped, and its writing velocity and reading velocity are rapid. The non-volatile memory device indicates a memory device where stored data remains though a power is not supplied, and its writing velocity and reading velocity are comparatively slow. Accordingly, the non-volatile memory device is used to store data needed to be maintained irrespective of supplying of the power. The non-volatile memory device includes a read only memory ROM, a programmable ROM PROM, an electrically programmable ROM EPROM, an electrically erasable and programmable ROM EEPROM, a flash memory, a phase-change RAM PRAM, a magnetic RAM MRAM, a resistive RAM RRAM, a ferroelectric RAM FRAM, etc. The flash memory device is divided into a NOR type memory device and a NAND type memory device.
A flash memory has an advantage of the RAM programmable and erasable data and an advantage of the ROM enabling to maintain stored data though supplying of the power is stopped. The flash memory has widely used as a storage medium of portable electronic device such as a digital camera, a personal digital assistant PDA and an MP3 player.
Current consumption of the semiconductor memory device increases due to various causes. The current consumption increases more because a voltage generator of the semiconductor memory device generates high voltage.